<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's avo-cuddle by starksnack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192360">let's avo-cuddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack'>starksnack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fanart, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Tsum Steve Rogers, Tsum Tony Stark, Tsums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TonyTsum and SteveTsum eat avocados.. TonyTsum might have eaten too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's avo-cuddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/gifts">Lacrimula_Falsa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a million years late, but congrats on winning my art for the brag bucket Lacri! Thank you for being patient with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come chat with me on <a href="https://starksnack.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>